Sekreuz Trenkel Navarus
Sekreuz Trenkel Navarus or "Setz" is a pureblood vampire. Appearance Setz has black hair and red eyes like all vampires do. He usually wears black clothes. History Setz's mother, Elize Trenkel Navarus, died while she was still pregnant with Stez. Even though Setz's mother was dead for 500 years, her corpse didn't rot and the baby in her womb was still alive. When Setz was finally born, his mother's corpse instantly roted. With his mother dead, Setz was left to be raised by a very strict and proud father, Ratatusk Navarus. Being the son of a Noble Family, Setz was raised under rigid dictates bringing him to become cold and lonely. Despite the fact that he was raised by a very strict father, he frequently defied his father's orders and tried to "escape" his assistant/guardian Quz. He strongly disliked being told what to do and couldn't stand the fact that he "had to act like an aristocrat". He seemed to be a very clever kid and quite friendly considering the fact that he easily befriended Lark and brought him to Navarus not wanting to end their friendship. That also proves how lonely he felt as well, being treated as a Noble and having relationships based solely on that fact. Ten to eleven years later, though, he seems to have created a very different exterior, just like his father wanted. He acts like a Noble, unsmiling, indifferent and cold to his surroundings. Plot Overview When Setz is 6 year old, he passes some time in a resort in the Nergal region with his father. There, he discovers a door to the other World, where humans live. In one of his outings there, he meets a 5 year old orphan, called Lark. He soon becomes friend with him and meets him daily. Some time later, in the danger of losing his only true friend, Setz brings Lark in his world, Crepuscule. He leaves him at the front of Angela's house with the plan of returning to get him afterwards. When he returns at the house, his angered father orders him to prepare his stuff in order to depart with him immediately for Navarus. Setz is not able to bring Lark with him, who is left at Angela's. When he and his father arrive at the Navarus mansion, they are greeted by a girl Setz sees for the first time. Her name is Carne Greyfell and Setz's father announces him that she is his fiancee and his job from now on is to take care of her. Ten years pass and Setz is a junior class student of Arzew Academy. He is the vice president of the Student Council that Carne leads. After the incident of Neal attacking a student before the Declaration Ceremony of the Student Counil, he visits the infirmary to apologize at the attacked, only to find that this person is Lark. He treats him and Angela coldly and leaves the infirmary gloomy. But, some time later, Setz with Angela and Bathory's interferences, starts repairing his relationship with Lark. Power and Abilities Setz lacks an ability, so he was trained in magic and martial arts. Due to being a pureblooded vampire, Setz has special characteristics such as claws. Relationships Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus Navarus is Setz's father. Even though Navarus treats his son coldly, Setz craves for his father's approval. Lark Alfen The first friend Setz had when he was a child. When Lark and Setz were reunited, Setz was upset because Lark told him that he was needed anymore. This cause some resentment between the two. After both boys have gotten advise from Bathory, they both awkwardly try to renew their friendship. Carne Greypel She is going to become Setz's wife. Setz cares for Carne because he feels she needs him, but he does not appear to have any romantic feelings for her. Neal The relationship between Setz and Neal seens rather tense at times. Even though they don't like each other, they both are able to share a room and work together. Quz Quz is Setz's assistant/guardian. He been looking after Setz since he was small. Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Student Council Member Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Vampire